A data visualization is data presented in a way that demonstrates a series of findings in a dataset. Using charts, pictographs, and the like, data visualizations help make complex data more understandable to the viewer. There exist data visualization toolsets, which help users create data visualizations, such as, pictographs, from data. Pictographs are static images that represent an idea without text or language. For example, instead of using a standard bar to represent book sales per year by a particular publisher, images of stacks of books may replace the standard bars. However, static images limit the ways that data can be represented.